transmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
This wiki is about a novel called Transmission. The main character in the book is Arjun Mehta, who is an Indian computer programmer that comes to America to pursue his version of the "American Dream" until reality hits. After Arjun gets laid off as an assistant virus-tester, he decides to release a destructive virus which has major unintended consequences and totally changes his life as well as the lives of others. Explore the various themes and important sections of the book that the author, Hari Kunzru, visits including Role of Borders, Culture, Women in Arjun's Life, Globalization of Labor and Ending in order to understand what makes Arjun do what he does. Main Characters Arjun Mehta: a computer-programming geek in New Delhi who is hoodwinked into moving to America to work for Databodies, a slave labour outfit who will hire him out to companies and charge him savagely for the privilege. Ends up creating the “Leela” virus that jeopardizes his life. Guy Swift: a coke-snorting young Englishman who heads the London PR company Tomorrow, lives in a permanent state of arrogance about what he has and ends up losing it all in the end. Leela Zahar: the Indian actress who struggles with her two personalities, reach out for love and be herself. Arjun fantasizes about her. Chris: '''a heavily tattooed, bisexual rock-and-roll chick who takes pity on Arjun. Her interactions with Arjun shows the difference in between the Indian and American culture. '''Mr. Mehta: Father of Arjun who lives in India and is proud of Arjun for being able to go to America and hopes his son will bring his family honor Mrs. Mehta: traditional “desi” mother of Arjun who has a hard time letting go of her son but agrees once she understands it is for the best Priti: Arjun’s sister who is jolly and obtains a job with an Australian call center where she masters the Australian accent. Plot Summary A taut, darkly funny novel about life in the Internet Age, Transmission tells the story of Arjun Mehta, an Indian computer programmer who comes to Silicon Valley in search of the online-age version of the Great American Dream: Starbucks, Gap Khakis, MP3 players and baseball caps with software company logos embroidered on them. But unlike the Bollywood epics upon which Arjun models his dreams, things don't quite unfold in song-and-dance-routine style. The company he thinks will lead him to riches and software euphoria is little more than a digital sweatshop and the Dream Girl he seeks is hardly waiting at the local strip mall convenience store. When both disillusionment and corporate downsizing threaten Arjun's new American existence, he turns to desperate measures and unleashes a computer virus named and modeled after his favorite Bollywood actress, Leela Zahir. Events quickly spiral out of control. The author's razor wit and sharp social commentary, as well as his gentle touch with a truly complex and engaging character of Arjun, create a novel that is as engaging as it is timely. Sources Category:Browse